


OK PV! Let's say goodnight to PV!

by mizunoiro



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Comedy, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, PV is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunoiro/pseuds/mizunoiro
Summary: It was a quiet night at Boxmore, and its brand-new owner was feeling very comfortable in his new, if rather old bed, when a shy knock came from his bedroom door...
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	OK PV! Let's say goodnight to PV!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/gifts).



> Hey there! Did you know that a cobnut is a type of hazelnut?

It was a quiet night at Boxmore, and its brand-new owner was feeling very comfortable in his new, if rather old bed, when a shy knock came from his bedroom door.

“Uhm… yes? Who is it?” Venomous asked from between the sheets.

“It’s me, Darrell. May I come in, professor?”

“S-sure, yes. Come in,” he answered after some confused shuffling.

“I just came to say goodnight, actually,” Darrell said, barely a step into the room. He stepped from foot to foot nervously.

“That’s… very sweet of you, Darrell. Thanks,” said Venomous, trying not to show his surprise.

“You, ehm...” Darrell poked his index fingers together just like his father tended to do when nervous. “You won’t… I mean, I won’t...”

“Hmm?”

“I just mean… I’ve learned my lesson, professor! I won’t try to take over Boxmore again! You don’t have to worry about it!”

“Oh… I… I won’t then.” He searched for something nice to say. “You did very well as a manager, though. I was impressed with your sales figures. Good job.”

“Really?” Darrell brightened up instantly. “He-heh, thank you, professor!”

Darrell kept blushing and fiddling and Venomous tried through polite silence to hint that he’d like to get back to bed and his big fluffy pillow. Just as he thought delicacy was wasted on the Boxmore bunch, Darrell suddenly jumped.

“Oh! Yes! You need to sleep! Good night, professor! Sleep tight!”

“Thank you, Darrell. You too,” he said and smiled.

“Should I close the door?”

“Hm? Of course. Good night.”

“Good night!”

Just as Venomous was happily back between his sheets, another knock came.

“Erm… Yes? Come in?”

“Hey, professor!” Shannon said cheerfully. “Are you asleep?”

“Not anymore.”

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that?”

“Is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh, no, no,” Shannon fiddled with her foot. “Just came to say goodnight.”

“Ah,” said Venomous, detecting a pattern. “Very sweet of you,” he added and waited.

“It’s… really exciting to have you here, you know,” she offered uncharacteristically shyly.

“It’s great to be here. Boxman has created a wonderful place.”

“Yeah, speaking of him,” Shannon looked at the ceiling and the trinkets he had lying around. “He did create it from zero, you know. His life’s work.”

“Yes, I’m aware. It’s a remarkable feat.”

“But now you own it.”

“Shannon, I can never replace Lord Boxman,” he said as gently as he could. “I’m not trying to. I’m more than happy to stay in the background and let him do what he does best.”

“Aw! Really?” Shannon cheered up at once. “Good to know!”

Venomous nodded and waited patiently.

“Alright, oh, look at the time, I have to go, goodnight! See you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight, Shannon. And close the door, please.”

She did and he sighed and slid down in the wonderful, warm, welcoming embrace of his…

_Knock-knock_

“Yes? Come in?”

“Good evening, professor,” Raymond slid in the room like a diva sliding on stage. “Am I disturbing you?”

“Noo, not at all. Come to say goodnight, have you?”

“Why yes!” Raymond shone. “And, well, for one more thing.”

“Oh, really?”

“I just wanted to say, one ten to another,” he smiled winningly, “that it’s great to have you here. Finally someone who appreciates the value of a good workout!”

“Uhm,” offered Venomous intelligently, trying to process the evaluation of “ten.”

“Perhaps we can work out together some time?” Raymond said hopefully.

“Do you robots even need to work out?” Venomous asked on auto-pilot.

“Professor!” Raymond looked indignant. “Having won the mechanic lottery with looks like mine doesn’t invalidate the amount of hard work needed to maintain them!”

“Yes, yes, of course, you’re right,” he backtracked quickly. “I know that. Of course. Yes, definitely, let’s meet in the gym sometime. We can, er… spar?” he offered hesitantly.

“Really?” Raymond was beaming. “Wonderful!”

“Anything else on your mind?”

“Not really, professor. Good night! I hope you dream of roses and beauty!”

“Er. Thanks. Goodnight to you, too. Ah, no, no need to close that door, no use.”

Venomous remained sitting in his warm, lovely bed. _Wait for it..._

“I AM JETHRO,” came from behind his door.

“Come in, Jethro!”

“I AM JETHRO,” came again as the small robot bumped the door open.

“Hey, Jethro. How are you doing?”

“I AM JETHRO!”

“Great, me too. I mean, I’m doing well, too. Not that… I’m not Jethro.”

“I AM JETHRO. I AM JETHRO!”

“Yes, Jethro, a very good night to you too, and don’t worry about a thing.” Venomous did not, in fact, have the slightest idea what the robot was actually saying, but he had already spotted the pattern.

“I AM JETHRO!”

“Tell you what, let’s put our heads together tomorrow and think of something we can do?” Then he added, thinking quickly. “And maybe one or two of your siblings, too.”

“I AM JETHRO!” The robot bashfully rolled back and forth on his tracks, and then edged away from the bed.

“Yes, Jethro, good night.”

Mercifully, Jethro rolled out, leaving the door ajar. 

“ _Yesss_ , nailed it,” Venomous hissed quietly in the silence and squeezed his big fluffy pillow happily.

He wasn’t even done celebrating his linguistic victory when a familiar shape got outlined in his door.

“Come here, Fink! Everything alright?”

“Boss!”

Fink hopped on the bed and then on Venomous’s neck practically from a standing start. The bed squeaked when she did.

“Oof”

Venomous caught her and hugged her to his chest.

“What was that?”

“It’s my bed, Fink. It’s not as new and modern as the one I had back at the house.”

“Nothing here is new or modern.” Fink scrunched up her nose. “And everything squeaks and smells of oil and stuff!”

“It’s a factory, it’s normal to smell differently than our old home.”

“The worst part is, I don’t know if Boxbutt smells like that cos he’s in here all day or” she shuddered and clung to Venomous’s neck “the whole place smells of Boxbutt cos he’s here all day.”

Venomous huffed a laugh and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle it when she glared at him. Then he became more serious and petted her hair, arranging her so that she could look at him.

“I know it’s a big change, Fink,” he said carefully. “We talked about it, and if something more serious than the smell is bothering you, you can tell me.”

Fink just pouted.

“Just give it a chance?” He whispered, as if sharing a secret. “For me?”

“Oh, alright. I suppose I can,” she rolled her eyes after a pouty silence. “But it’s under protest!”

“Thanks, Fink. Noted.” He looked at her carefully. “Anything else on your mind?”

“Nah,” she shook her head. “Just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Ah,” he grinned a bit.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Good night to you too, Fink. Thanks for checking up on me.”

“I-it’s alright,” she said looking away and fiddling with her labdress. Then she threw herself at his neck once again and squeezed. “Goodnight, boss!”

“Nighty-night, Fink. Ah, and on your way out, tell the next one in line to get in.”

Fink looked at him in confusion, and indeed, for some time after she left nothing happened. 

The minutes ticked by and Venomous hesitantly palmed his big fluffy pillow, uncertain if the show was over for the night.

“Mikayla!”

“Oh Cob’s dangling cobnuts!!” Venomous nearly jumped out of his skin when the cat-like robot landed on top of his feet out of thin air.

“Mikayla?” She asked very primly, swiping her charger around her front paws.

“I-I-I’m… fine. I’m Ok. You just startled me,” he managed, clutching at his old villainous heart.

“Mikayla.”

“Yes, thank you, it’s alright. Oh!” He finally noticed something new about her. “Is that my fur implant you’re wearing? How do you like it?”

“Mikayla! MIkayla Mikayla!”

“That’s great,” Venomous guessed, seeing that she looked bouncy and happy. “I… Now that I’m here, I’m sure we can work on more upgrades for you, if you like, of course.”

“Mikayla,” she said purring.

“I’ll be happy to work with you,” he said, knowing that it was appropriate in response to practically anything. “How about we pick this up again tomorrow in the laboratory?”

“Mikayla!”

She got to her feet and turned towards the door, so he took that as a yes.

“And have a good night, Mikayla!”

“Mikayla Mikayla!”

He slouched back in his bed and sighed in relief.

“At least she was brief,” he said and stared at the door.

In a bit, he wondered if he’d have to get up and fetch Ernesto himself for the final round of pointed goodnights. _Hey, Ernesto, I couldn’t help noticing you haven’t dropped by my room in the middle of the night to wish me goodnight yet, and I’m feeling kind of left out_ , he imagined that conversation. _Could you please get a move on so I can finally go back to what normal people do at this hour?_

Knock-knock

_Finally!_

“Yes, Erensto, please come in!” Venomous barely managed to stop himself from saying “I’ve been expecting you.” Talk about being creepy.

“Oh! Professor! How did you know it was me?!”

“Well, you’re such a well-mannered robot, Ernesto, I couldn’t imagine you wouldn’t come wish me goodnight,” he lied through his pointy fangs.

“Aw, shucks, professor, you’re so sweet,” Ernesto did both the leg shuffle and the finger poke. Papa’s boy, if there was ever one.

“Yes, I’m a cob-darned lollipop,” Venomous mumbled under his breath. “Maybe there was something you wanted to say before we wish each other good night?”

“Wow, professor, you’re so perceptive!” Ernesto looked at him with his big, shimmering, earnest eye and Venomous didn’t have the heart to bite his head off. “I, I just wanted to say welcome to Boxmore. I know my siblings are not very good at expressing their sentiments” _No kidding?_ “But they are actually kind of excited to have you here. We all are.”

“That’s very kind of you to say, Ernesto. I assure you, I feel very welcome,” he said with sincerity that caught even him by surprise. “And your siblings are a joy.”

“They are?? Erm. I mean, yes, they are. They can be. They’ve been known to be. Er.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a great partnership I’ll have with Boxmore. No need to worry on my account.”

“Thank you, professor. Uhm, and sorry to disturb you so late at night.”

“It’s alright, Ernesto. I’m always willing to listen,” he said with almost his old heroic tone coming through.

Ernesto beamed at him silently.

“It is a little late, though...”

“Oh! Ah! Of course! Biological forms need to recharge! Good night, professor!”

“Good night, Ernesto.”

“Shall I-”

“Shut tight, yes, thank you.”

Now that everyone had been ticked off the list, Venomous finally slumped down into bed, dropping the sheets he had been holding practically up to his chin.

“That was all of them,” he breathed a sigh of relief to the dark, silent room.

“BFWAH!!!” Boxman exploded from his disguise as a big fluffy pillow and took a deep, sheet-free breath. “Took ‘em long enough!!”

“They were all very sweet, actually. You alright?” Venomous asked and pulled him back down with a grin. He buried his face in Boxman’s shoulder to make sure he felt it even in the dark.

“Mmm, I’m getting better...” Boxman purred in his hair.

“Want to wish me good night, too? You’re the only one left.”

“Oh, I can do you one better. I can _ensure_ your night gets very, very good very quickly.”

“Boxyyy~<3”

“PV… ~<3”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!


End file.
